


Sunkissed

by Japo_Chan23



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Warriors, Complicated Relationships, Cooking, Cutesy, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Everyone else besides the main 9 are only mentioned, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Relationship Advice, There's a river, They lose some bowls lol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, family love, some bowls go missing it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: “Do you guys all have someone to go back to after all of this?”The rest of the heroes glanced up at Wild, who spoke loudly from his position by the soup that he was currently preparing.
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Sky/Sun (Linked Universe), Sun (Legend of Zelda)/Sky (Linked Universe), Tetra (Legend of Zelda)/Wind (Linked Universe), Wind/Tetra (Linked Universe)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 262





	Sunkissed

“Do you guys all have someone to go back to after all of this?” 

The rest of the heroes glanced up at Wild, who spoke loudly from his position by the soup that he was currently preparing. 

"Nah, just my home," Legend said, setting his sword down in his lap, examining it, before he returned to cleaning it dutifully. "Not to say that that's a bad thing though. I like my house, and I like not having to be on an adventure. No offense, guys." 

"None taken," they all said in unison. They looked at each other in shock, before bursting out in laughter. 

Time chuckled, but his smile never fell from his lips. "You all know of my wife Malon, so of course I'm going to go back to her. I love her dearly, and I hope that things remain peaceful with her and I don't have to do anything else once I go back to her," he explained, a dreamy look on his face. 

"He's so lovesick right now," Warriors whispered to Wind, who nodded in agreement.

"Well, do you have anyone to return to, Captain?" Time asked, having heard his comment. They were  _ right _ next to each other, of course he heard it. 

Warriors stroked his chin, glancing up at the sky. "Hmmm, no I wouldn't say so. No family, no wife or husband to get home too. All the friends I made during the war had to go back to their own home, so it's not like I could even go see them," he said, brows furrowing. "I don't really miss my Hyrule though. Nothing or no one is really  _ there _ for me, ya know?" Warriors looked up at Time, he stared down, his expression stoic. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully you find someone soon. You're still young, so maybe you find the opportunity to settle down eventually," Time said, placing a reassuring hand on Warriors shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "That is," he retracted his hand, "if you even want to settle down." 

"Nah, not now at least," Warriors grumbled. "Like you said though, maybe I'll find someone soon. Just not now," he said, sighing loudly. "What about you, kid? Grandma and Tetra?"

“You know it!" Wind shouted, ecstatic. "Tetra is a badass and I know she's dying to hear about the adventure that we're on right now once I go back. And I know my Grandma and Aryll would be throwing a welcome home party with the rest of the island," Wind said, fidgeting with his leaf that laid across his lap. "I miss my family a lot, and I hope I can spend a lot of time with them before I have to go on another adventure." 

"That sounds great," Hyrule interrupted, a look of wonder in his eyes. "I have my Zelda to get back to, but I don't really have a family of my own. I was too busy hiding to really get attached to anyone." Hyrule shrugged his shoulders, but continued to think. "Maybe I'll become a medic of some sort once I get back home. I've always liked the idea of helping people, but I don't have to as a hero?" 

"That sounds perfect for you, traveler," Legend said. "I don't have any family left, but I know that your family misses you like crazy, Maestro." 

"Yeah... I miss them a lot too. They mean a lot to me." 

"I have Sun to get back to," Sky grinned. He was filled with mirth at the idea of getting to see his Zelda once more. "She's amazing, and I can't wait to see her again." 

"You guys are getting along with your Zelda's?" Twilight furrowed his brow, looking at Sky. "I met my Zelda like, three or four times I think? And one of those times I had to  _ fight _ her, so I'm not sure if that really counts..." Twilight trailed off, scratching his cheek in thought. 

"You had to fight your Zelda?" Hyrule frowned. 

"Uh huh. Wasn't really that great, but it was Ganondorf, what do you expect?" Twilight said with a roll of his eyes. 

"Are you gonna go back to being a farm hand, Ordonian?" Four questioned, tilting his head. Blonde locks fell into his view from the action, but he quickly straightened his head to clear his vision.

"I don't know," Twilight pushed his hair back, revealing the mark on his forehead, before he let his bangs fall down. "That's a tough question. I'll probably take some time to myself to think, maybe go around my Hyrule and get to know all the people more. I still need to apologize to some people for all the mess I made," Twilight laughed, although he was clearly embarrassed about admitting the fact. "Are you going to keep being a blacksmith?" 

Four scoffed. "What kind of question is that? Of course I am! I love what I do, I don't know why I  _ would _ stop." 

"Well, do you have anyone to go home to then? Or are you a hermit like the collector?" Wind asked curiously, ignoring the quiet huff that came from Legend. 

"I don't really get lonely, but I have some friends that are always there for me," Four grinned brightly. He knew that if he ever truly did want company he could always use the four swords and just bask in the companionship of Violet, Blue, Red, and Green.

The cook hummed at the response as he stared into the food he was making. He didn't really feel that close to Flora, like how Sky was close to Sun or how Wind was close to Tetra, but he still appreciated and liked being around her. She was a good friend, but Wild knew she still wanted him to be like how she knew him a century ago. 

But it was nice to know that he could probably find peace on his own like Legend and find something later on his life like what Warriors wanted. The idea of having something like what Time and Malon had was cute and he couldn't help but crave his own relationship like that. 

He couldn't help his cheeks flushing a light pink when he thought of a certain someone that he wouldn't mind settling down with.

"Hey, Cook!"

Startled, Wild jumped at the sudden interruption to his internal musings. "Huh? What?" He turned his head towards where the shout came from, and stared at Sky, who was pointing at his pot. 

Glancing at his soup, he cursed loudly, quickly stirring it when it started to flow over the edges of his pot. He took some of the water he had and poured some over the fire that was beneath it, hoping to put some of it out. Thankfully, he managed to salvage the soup from going completely over the pot. 

"Thank you Sky." Sky nodded in affirmation, smiling at the champion. 

"Anyways, foods ready!" He shouted, thoughts of his future diminishing slightly as he began to poor bowls of soup for his friends. He smiled as he handed the food out, before he sat down and began to eat the meal as well. 

"So, Champion, what do you want to do after all of this is over?" Warriors asked in between bites of the soup. 

Wild set his spoon down in his bowl. "I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out soon," he said. 

"You're not gonna settle down with Flora?" Warriors asked, more focused now on Wild than his meal, having sat the bowl in his lap. 

Wild chewed on the inside of his cheek. "I don't think so. I think that she still wants who I was before I uhm… lost all my memories, but she's still a good friend, so it’s not like it’s too weird or anything. She's like a uh, uh..." he paused, moving his hands around as he tried to find the right words. "She's like a best friend? Or like, a roommate," Wild said, trailing off slightly as he kept thinking. None of the words he used felt right. 

"I understand how that feels," Time chuckled as he set his bowl down, having finished his meal relatively quickly. "Sometimes our hearts are for others besides royalty, sometimes they aren't for anyone at all." 

"Pfft, definitely," Warriors agreed. He threw his arm over Wild's shoulders. "You and me are gonna be out here just straight  _ vibing. _ Don't gotta worry about a thing, right?" 

Wild nodded quickly. 

"Hell yeah." Warriors grinned widely. 

"As long as you're not forcing yourself into something, it's fine" Legend frowned. "It's okay to not find someone new though. Sometimes not looking for something is the best, and you turn out finding the best thing that's ever happened to you," he explained, his tone somewhat solemn as he gave his advice. 

"Totally! Tetra came out of nowhere when I was just minding my own business and now we're together all the time," Wind said, blushing heavily. "It's nice when you find something on accident." 

"Just do what makes you happy, Champion," Hyrule said, smiling softy. He had finished eating, but handed the bowl to Wild, silently asking for seconds as he continued. "Be it with someone or travelling, I get it. You come first though, and it's good to focus on yourself sometimes." 

"Listen to the traveler, cook, cause he's got a point," Twilight placed his bowl on the ground by his feet, "even if you find someone you're happy with, you still need to think about your needs and stuff." 

"Alright alright, I get it guys," Wild laughed. "I don't know how this became a 'give the cook advice' session, but it doesn't need to continue. But thank you, it means a lot." 

"Of course, young one," Time sighed contently, closing his eye to bask in the warmth, before he looked at Wild. "Do you have anyone in mind that you would like to spend your days with, though?" 

Wild blushed vividly, before he started collecting the bowls and spoons for his fellow heroes, even some that weren't done yet, despite their silent complaints. "That's not important," he murmured once he collected the utensils from Time, who just grinned at him smugly. 

"Oooo, our fine chef over here has a crush!" Legend said in a sing-song voice as he nudged Hyrule slightly with his elbow, causing Hyrule to laugh before shoving Legend back lightly.

"Tell us about your crush lover boy!" Warriors shouted, throwing his hands up before he leaned to the side, allowing himself to fall over, his back landing on Sky's lap, much to his surprise. Sky didn't mind it though, but he did enjoy knocking the wind out of Warriors when he very harshly hit on the man's stomach, causing him to groan. 

"Yes,  _ please _ do," Twilight tease, bumping shoulders with Wild as he went to grab the used bowls from his hands, and went to go wash them in the river that they were camped next to. 

"Oh Hylia, you guys are the worse!" Wild shouted, crossing his arms childishly as he went to go sit next to Time. If Twilight was going to do the dishes, he might as well take the time to just relax and accept his fate of teasing. 

"You know you love us!" Twilight shouted from where he was seated by the river. 

"Maybe," Wild grumbled, refusing to admit that he did love the fellow heroes. They were with each other for such a long time, so of course he held some affection towards them. 

"Man, imaging loving someone, couldn't be me," Warriors joked, raising a hand to Sky as if asking for a high five. Sky scowled down at the captain who still remained laying across him, so Sky just hit the man's forehead harshly. "Okay  _ ow _ , fine maybe I love you guys but you didn't hear it from me," he said threateningly. 

The heroes laughed at Warriors comment. 

Wild smiled. ' _ So this is what a family is supposed to feel like, _ ' he thought to himself, resting his head on Time's shoulder. 

Time looked down at the cook, not really knowing how to respond to the touch, but not necessarily adverse to is. Wind was sitting on the ground and was leaning against his legs, but he never really expected the cook of all people to be so close to him. He hummed. 

"Old man, do you love us!?" Warriors shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Time as he rubbed his forehead from when Sky smacked him. "If I have to admit it then I better hear it from the rest of you, on Hylia."

"Will your ego get bigger if I say I do?" Time I asked, raising a brow. 

"Of course," Warriors said jokingly. 

"Then no, I don't love you Captain," Time said, his face deadpanned. 

Warriors gasped loudly, a hand over his heart. "Oh, the betrayal! Sky, make him apologize for being mean to me!" 

Sky huffed, but smiled anyways. "You know he doesn't mean it," he said reassuringly. 

"Do I? Cause it sounded like he doesn't," Warriors huffed, crossing his arms. 

Time rolled his eyes at the childish behavior, before giving in. "Yes, Warriors, I do love all of you, despite how... obnoxious you can all be at times." 

Warriors cheered loudly at his accomplishment, standing up abruptly. "Hell yeah, achievement unlocked, get the old man to love us," he said, raising his hand up to Legend, to which the collector promptly gave him a quick high five. Warriors then walked over to Twilight to help assist him with the dishes and have small talk with the man. 

None of them pretended to look away when they heard a loud  _ splash _ and Twilight cursing wildly. 

Wind watched as Twilight splashed water at Warriors, who promptly got in the river and splashed water back at the other. Narrowing his eyes, he quickly decided to take off his shoes and shirt, roll up his pant legs, and then get in the water as well to help Warriors in splashing Twilight with water. 

"Guys, I was trying to do the dishes!" He shouted, trying to block the water that the two heroes were splashing on him. Twilight had decided to just  _ grab _ Wind in retaliation and then drop him in the water. 

He really should have expected the youngest hero to hold onto him tightly, causing him to fall into the water with Wind. 

Warriors laughed loudly at the two as he kicked water at them before running, with Twilight and Wind following close behind him.

Hyrule, Sky, and Four only had to exchange quick glances before they all mutually agreed to do the same as Wind, taking off their shirts and shoes, before they all ran into the river, following behind as the all threw water on each other. 

That left Time, Wild, and Legend to their own devices. 

"You two aren't going to join?" Time asked the heroes as they all watched the scene in front of them. Time couldn't help but wonder where the bowls went, and only hoped they didn't go down the stream. 

"Nah, I still need to clean my other stuff and I'd rather not get wet," Legend said, looking at his hands for a second. "What about you old man?" 

Time chuckled. "You said it yourself, I'm old. I haven't done something like that since I was very young." He said, smiling sadly, watching as Twilight and Warriors were playing catch with Wind by throwing the young boy back and forth, before Sky and Hyrule stopped them. ' _ Thank Hylia they didn't hurt the kid, _ ' he thought to himself. 

"All the more reason to join them!" Wild smiled. He was glad to have the topic of conversation off of him and his crush. 

"Only if you and our collector joins in, then I'll be more the likely to join you all," Time said, humming. 

"Bet, Old Man," Legend shouted. He quickly stood up, going over to his things, rummaging for shorts that he quickly slid on underneath his tunic, before taking it off, his shoes following. "Come on, you better be going in if I am." 

Wild looked up excitedly at Time, who only sighed in defeat, but didn't really seem too upset about it. 

"Can't believe I'm fucking doing this just so I can dunk on the old man," Legend said to himself, watching as the man took off his shirt and shoes. His brows flew up. "Woah! Where'd you get those tattoos from?" 

Time looked up at Legend, tilting his head, before pointing to his upper shoulder. "This is a mark representing those in the Kokiri forest, where I grew up and was raised. This," he pointed a little below the mark, "represents the Gorons, as I am a sworn brother to my dearest friend, Darunia." 

"Woah," Wild said in awe. "That's pretty cool."

"Hm, yes, indeed," Time said, standing. "Well, might as well get this over with," he mumbled, walking towards the river, Legend walking next to him making small talk. 

Wild smiled, before he ran ahead, only taking off his shoes and rolling his pants up. Running into the river, he quickly shouted, "hey, farm boy!" 

Twilight glanced up, from where he was keeping Warriors underwater, only to scream loudly when he saw Wild jumping at him. 

All of them continued their antics in the river, with Time and Legend trying to wrestle each other, Sky, Hyrule, and Four observing the flora that was surrounding the river, and Twilight, Wind, Warriors, and Wild trying to tackle each other and splashing each other. 

It was nice to relax and have fun like this, especially after everything that they had gone through. Wild was thankful for all the advice they gave him earlier, and while he wasn't too excited when they began interrogating him about his crush, he still enjoyed it.

Wild was just happy to have memories like this with his newfound family. 

Even if it cost him a few bowls.

**Author's Note:**

> i was very happy with how this turned out :)
> 
> EDIT 9/25/2020: This fic is getting some traction, so I just want to drop a few links here. 
> 
> Breonna Taylor was wrongfully murdered 6 months ago. Her murderer is being charged for the shots he missed. Please help by taking action to get the justice that Breonna deserves. 
> 
> No justice, no peace.
> 
> More information found [here.](https://justiceforbreonna.org/)
> 
> [Sign this petition to help bring justice for Breonna.](https://action.justiceforbreonna.org/sign/BreonnaWasEssential/)  
> [A website containing more information and how else you can help Breonna.](https://msha.ke/30flirtyfilm/#top-picks)  
> [The official GoFundMe for Breonna Taylor's family.](https://www.gofundme.com/f/9v4q2-justice-for-breonna-taylor?)  
> [This is the Louisville Community bail fund. Consider donating to help protestors.](https://actionnetwork.org/fundraising/louisville-community-bail-fund/)  
> [Another website explaining what happened and providing more links/resources (I grabbed previous links from here).](https://www.elle.com/culture/career-politics/a32477844/breonna-taylor-police-shooting-kentucky/)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Stay safe. 
> 
> ACAB.


End file.
